


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by wuyifantastic



Series: My World Is You (domestic!krishun) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, it's also got some happy sad parts in it, lots of smut, so idk maybe prepare tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyifantastic/pseuds/wuyifantastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Wufan are in love. They get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> lots of smut and fluff. Super Cheesy. Reposted from AFF with minor edits.

Sehun had been awaiting Wufan's return for what felt like years. Never again will he opt to stay in Korea while his beloved Wufan went on business to China. "It's only a month." He had originally said, but now that he actually experienced it... It felt like four years. It was the longest they had ever spent apart since Wufan had started helping with his father’s business. 

"Wufan." Sehun breathed, fidgeting in the uncomfortable airport chair with his phone pressed to his ear. His whole body was buzzing with anticipation of seeing Wufan again.

"I'm on my way out of the terminal. Meet up at baggage claim?" He negotiated. He didn't even need to make it a question, Sehun would have met him anywhere. They had talked on the phone nightly, even over skype, but it was different this time knowing he was just on the other side of the airport, it was like Sehun could hear his voice from where he was standing even though that was impossible. Sehun just might be imagining things. Sehun was definitely imagining things. 

"Okay. See you!" Sehun's words came rushed as he got up and scurried to the designated spot, hanging up. He hopped from foot to foot as he waited, peering up over the crowd as people all filed out, he almost cursed each and every one that wasn’t Wufan. The moment he saw Wufan, his breath caught in his throat, rendering him breathless. The second their eyes connected, Sehun melted. When Wufan smiled at him, he felt like he would pass out from lack of oxygen. After what seemed like a life time, Sehun was scooped into Wufan's arms and Sehun could breathe again. The scent that was purely Wufan filled his lungs and assaulted his senses in the best way possible.

The soft hint of pine mixed with laundry soap and a gentle musk of sweat. Sehun took a couple deep breaths with his face pressed into Wufan's neck to relax. "I’ve missed you so much." Wufan said for the ten thousandth time since they've been apart. Hearing his voice rumbling against his ear in person after so long... Sehun felt tears prickle at the back of his eyes. He chuckled lightly with a small sniffle, pulling away just to look at Wufan's face.

"I missed you, too..." He nodded, his breath hitching once more when Wufan cupped his cheeks between both his hands, thumbs brushing just below his eye. It was almost like Sehun hadn’t even realized how much he actually had really missed Wufan until he was right there in front of him, and Sehun could feel the warmth of his body sink into his own. Like spring after a harsh winter. Like sun after rain. There was a longing in Wufan’s eyes and Sehun knew he wasn’t the only one feeling poetic and dramatic about their reunion.

If Sehun didn't know better, he would say that Wufan was going to kiss him right there in front of everybody. In a way, Sehun yearned for it, but he quickly squashed the idea. "Don't cry, my love." He whispered, his gaze deep and intense on Sehun's face, watching for more tears. "I'm here for you." He pressed the lightest of kisses to Sehun's forehead, his hand slipping down to grasp Sehun's. "Let's go home, hm?" It was the only words spoken as they waited for Wufan’s luggage to roll around, all they needed was the comfortable silence and the reassurance that they were finally together after so long.

They grabbed Wufan's luggage when it came around and Sehun lead them to their car, handing Wufan the keys. "I got a present for you." Wufan began as he pulled out of the airport parking garage. Now that they were away from the eyes and ears of so many others, they could talk more normally, not as hyung and dongsaeng, but more like boyfriends. Lovers. 

"Really?" Sehun had wanted to sound casual and maybe a little curious, but it turns out he couldn't contain his excitement. Wufan didn't really give gifts that often, or, at least not many that weren't chocolates and flowers. Not that Sehun loved Wufan for the stuff he gave him, but Sehun was, by nature, a spoiled brat. So he loved gifts, though, not as much as he loved Wufan. 

"Mhm." Wufan nodded, "You'll like it a lot, I think."

"I'll love it no matter what~" Sehun snickered at the cheesiness. Their conversation shifted to more mundane things, telling stories of what had happened their month away that they otherwise didn't have a chance to say over the phone. At one point, Wufan's hand snuck into Sehun's, pulling it to rest between them, fingers laced together. It was natural and comfortable and god, Sehun had missed the large roughness of Wufan’s hands against his smooth slim hands. 

When they had finally arrived and settled Wufan's luggage in their room, that's when they could really greet each other without prying, judging eyes, and other distractions. Sehun fitted their lips together, arms circling around Wufan as he melted like butter in the older's arms. So warm was Wufan's embrace, Sehun's eyes fell closed as Wufan parted Sehun's lips, his tongue delving deep inside his mouth. Amongst all else, the physical touch was what Sehun had missed. They talked, they were there for each other with frustrations and bad days within that month, but being able to touch, to kiss, it was like the very first time again. Just the simple meeting of their lips had Sehun’s body shivering, arousal simmering low in his gut already. 

Wufan's hands gripped Sehun's hips to pull him closer, impossibly close, like he was trying to converge their bodies into one. Sehun's tongue curled around his. Sehun was unable to keep the moan from breaking free as their bodies collided. Sehun tugged on the ends of Wufan's hair as he pulled back for a gasp for air. "Wufan-" Sehun panted, "I made dinner..."

Wufan looked like he was in a heavy debate about whether or not he wanted to skip the meal and throw Sehun on the bed and actually going to eat what Sehun had made. He was leaning more towards an intense round of 'I missed you' love making when his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten all day, Sehun knew as flying diminished his appetite. Even though Sehun had texted him several times to eat, chances are, Wufan hadn’t had much more than a couple packages of complimentary peanuts.

Sehun laughed, Wufan's eyes shimmered fond happiness at the sound, a warmth much like complete and tender love spread in Sehun’s chest. "C'mon, tiger. I’ll warm it up on the stove." Sehun tugged Wufan out of the room and towards the kitchen, because no matter how flattering Wufan's stare had been, he needed to eat. 

Within half an hour, they were both sat down at the table with Japanese style shrimp udon. "Kyungsoo helped..." Sehun muttered when Wufan praised him on how good it tasted. After Wufan's first bowl, Sehun dished him out more, sliding into his lap this time. "I missed you too, too much. Next time, I'm coming with you." Sehun muttered, burying his face in Wufan's neck.

"Hmm... I think I can manage that." Wufan nodded with an arm curled around Sehun's waist. He made it halfway through the second bowl when he patted Sehun's thigh. "I'll clean up dinner, you go to bed."

Sehun instantly jumped up, face brimming with an excitement. Wufan’s gaze turned a little suspicious but he didn’t say anything of it. Maybe he just figured Sehun was excited to have Wufan to spend the night beside him. So Wufan cleaned, putting the leftovers in two separate bowls for each of them to take for lunch the next day at their respective jobs; Sehun was a dance instructor and Wufan a CEO of a cosmetics company. It wasn’t a big company buy any means, just family run, but it did make them a lot of money considering the global popularity of any product that promised beauty. He took off his suit jacket and sighed quietly, opening the door to their room. He planned to make sweet, sweet love to his beautiful boyfriend, and he could only imagine how perfect the night would be. 

There was dimly lit candle light, but no Sehun as he looked around their room. Wufan's eyebrows rose as his eyes scanned around once more for Sehun hidden somewhere he missed. Nothing. "Sehun?" He called out, throwing his jacket over the desk chair and going to sit at the edge of the bed. A second later, the bathroom door opened and out stepped Sehun. Wufan’s mouth turned dry, stomach flipping and dropping to his stomach. What he saw was positively stunning.

Wufan had confessed once that his favorite parts of Sehun, visually, would have to be his legs and stomach (and his button nose), which Sehun seemed to be taking advantage of at the moment. Black silk robe, trimmed with red, his long legs encased in black thigh highs. The robe was opened just enough to show a smooth porcelain stomach and matching panties. Down, down, down, Sehun's legs went until they turned into shiny black heels, complete with a red bow. It was cute, Wufan noted to himself about the bow. More accurately, it was drop dead gorgeous. Overwhelmingly sexy.

His eyes raked over Sehun's form, drinking it in so thoroughly he didn't realize Sehun getting closer until his tie was being tugged on and his lap was full of Sehun. "I got you a gift, too." Sehun whispered, fingers undoing Wufan's tie.

"I can see that..." Wufan replied just as softly, "you look amazing."

Despite the fact that Sehun was now turning around in his lap so his back was against Wufan's chest to start grinding, his cheeks still turned pink at the compliment. Wufan let out a soft moan at the first gyration of Sehun's hips, hands fluttering to undo the robe. The motion of which made Sehun push his hands away, not allowing Wufan to touch him just yet. "The robe isn't the only present, babe." Sehun mumbled, his head tilting back to rest on Wufan's shoulder, turning to kiss along Wufan's jaw before leaning forward again.

He doubled over, his ass raising in the air as he hoisted himself off Wufan, the robe slipping up to reveal a silky red bow tied at the back of Sehun's panties, matching the ones on his shoes. He slowly rose to full height, his cheeks turning a darker red. He hadn't ever attempted a lap dance before and the only advice Zitao would give him was, "it's like regular dancing only more hips and you're in his lap for most of it."

Sehun internally groaned at himself for doing this, eyes fluttering shut to pray to whoever was listening that it wouldn't completely turn Wufan off before he turned around to face the object of his affection. The look in Wufan's eyes told him to keep going, the obvious arousal in his suit pants telling him he was doing a great job. Sehun slipped the robe off one shoulder with a teasing grin, his other hand undoing the loose knot tying the middle.

With a soft ruffle of fabric, the robe fell to the floor, his skin almost translucent in the moonlight. Sehun could see Wufan's throat work, trying to remain as calm as possible. Sehun knew enough about Wufan in this state that he could tell his calm wasn’t going to last long. That information, in turn, thrilled Sehun to the point where he wasn’t sure how long he could hold himself back from just letting Wufan have his way with him. 

Sehun bit his lip, dropped down and ran his hands along the smooth expanse of his thighs. He pulled his knees apart slightly before closing them again and standing on them in front of Wufan, closing most of the space he had placed between them in the first place. Desire flashed in Wufan’s eyes, obvious and unashamed. Sehun gulped and braced himself for the moment Wufan would snap, he knew it was coming any moment.

He grabbed Wufan's thighs and moved his legs apart a bit, slithering them along his inner thighs. When he dared a look up at Wufan again, he could see nothing but burning desire and a cracking patience more potent than before. Sehun mentally smirked in accomplishment and pride. Only he could do this to Wufan. With a deep breath, Sehun dipped in, his nose and lips skimming along Wufan's crotch and up parallel to the buttons on his shirt, stopping only when he was centimeters from Wufan's lips, his fingers trailed the same path.

For a minute, Sehun let the scent of Wufan so close calm him down, staring into Wufan's eyes. The only contact was the hands Sehun had rested on Wufan's shoulders, but the electricity building between them was crackling almost audibly.

"I want you." Came Wufan's breathless request, his hands unable to keep themselves from Sehun's skin any longer as they curled themselves around Sehun's hips. "I need you." Came another, Sehun cracking just enough to let Wufan pull him back down into his lap; it was where he had planned on going next anyway.

"I love you." And Sehun was gone, allowing Wufan to press his back against the mattress below them with no complaints whatsoever. He wasn't confident in his lap dance skills anyway, he'd have to go and watch Zitao perform sometime for reference.

"Wufan-" Sehun started as Wufan pressed his lips to the jutting bones of his hips. He was being more gentle and reverent than Sehun had expected the moment that he finally cracked to be.

"You're so beautiful." Wufan muttered, sucking a soft pink mark to the skin below his mouth, his hands roaming along Sehun's sides and thighs. Sehun's cheeks colored again at the compliment the same time he let out a pleased mewl. Sehun was really putty in Wufan's hands. Sehun's hips jerked up with a shuddering gasp of surprise as Wufan ran a flat tongue over the silk covering his hardening cock.

"So delicate and smooth..." Wufan then let his tongue snake under the fabric along Sehun's inner thigh, Sehun reacting by gripping Wufan's hair in his fingers.

"God-" Sehun groaned, his legs spreading farther apart on the mattress. As much as Sehun had wanted to have made Wufan a complete mess with his dance, he figured this was just as good. Wufan was a hard man to crack anyway. And Sehun had tried nearly every option he could think of, but his lover had remained controlled through each and every one. It was always Sehun who was a mess in the end.

"Not quite, princess." Wufan chuckled, his hot breath burning the skin where it touched. Sehun's cheeks flared up once more where the color was finally disappearing, unwilling to ever admit he sort of liked being called princess, especially when he wore these cute outfits for Wufan.

As Wufan placed hot and searing kisses along Sehun's thighs and back up to his abdomen, Sehun slowly lost all patience and control. His breath came out in short puffs, his nails digging into Wufan's scalp. When Wufan was finally right above him, lips teasing along Sehun's jaw, Sehun grabbed for Wufan's shirt, undoing the buttons hastily.

"You're getting impatient, love." Wufan's chuckle came out deep, rumbling and shaking Sehun's insides.

"Maybe you're just too patient." Sehun huffed and tugged the last of Wufan's shirt from his pants and slipped it off his shoulders. However, Wufan made no move to take the piece of clothing off the rest of the way.

"I want to take my time with you, taste and cherish every bit." Wufan replied honestly, effectively silencing the protest Sehun was already forming. "I want to make love to you." Wufan elaborated though he really didn't need to.

It wasn't often that they took things slow and sensual, both of them preferring fast and rough. And Wufan had never spoken out about the desire to do so. It made Sehun's head fill with cotton, heart fluttering so fast it was like one continuous beat.

"Then make love to me, Wufan." Sehun whispered, surprising Wufan as he was sure he would get an impatient argument. Sehun was full of surprises.

With the permission, Wufan leaned down and sucked a deep purple mark at the side of Sehun's neck all the while rolling and grinding his hips steadily against Sehun's. His shirt was finally shed and after Sehun began panting, a plea at the tip of his tongue, Wufan pulled away.

He took the opportunity as he was getting undressed the rest of the way to look down at Sehun, pink all the way down to his chest, and pupils blown wide with desire. Sehun's legs were spread open on the bed, and Wufan could see a slight trembling to them that only served to turn him on even more. His Sehun... His only Sehun was worked up so much by him and only him. "You're stunning..." Wufan said without thinking.

Sehun blushed, covering his face and pulling his legs back together, "Stop, I'll be red as a tomato." He whined, unable to see as Wufan got the lube from beside the bed. While Sehun was still covering his eyes, Wufan swooped down to give his navel a kiss, adding in a nip to the skin there.

"But it's true," Wufan began as he kissed all around Sehun's tummy, "I can't get over how absolutely..." Wufan's fingers curled around the fabric of the silk panties, "breathtakingly..." His mouth took care to cover every new patch of skin exposed as he lowered the panties, "gorgeous you are." Wufan finished, tilting his head to suck another mark to Sehun's inner thigh, coating his fingers in the lube.

Sehun was blushing madly, but his eyes looked dazed and unfocused as his head fell back against the mattress, staring at the ceiling, the only sounds being soft moans and a breathless, "Wufan--"

Sehun's entire body quaked at the intrusion of the first finger, mouth dropped open in a silent moan, "You didn't touch yourself while I was gone, hm?" Wufan muttered against Sehun's hip, eyes cast up to watch Sehun's tell-tale reactions.

"N-No.." Sehun panted, his hips jerking as Wufan began to move his finger, curling it in just the right way to hit Sehun's prostate. "I- Ah, fu-" Sehun struggled to keep talking though Wufan was now giving his prostate long and luxurious strokes back and forth. "I c-can't..."

"Can't what, darling?" Wufan teased, resting his chin on Sehun's hip, moved just out of the way to not touch Sehun's cock in any way. Right after he said this, he inserted another finger, relishing the sound of Sehun's breathless and needy moans.

"M..make myself feel like you d-do..." Sehun struggled to get out, his eyebrows furrowed as he panted and squirmed. "W-Wufan, pl-" Sehun was cut off by a loud, shameless moan as Wufan pressed both fingers to his prostate and began to rub in small circles. At the same time, he took Sehun into his mouth, tongue flickering over the slit to catch the drops of precum.

All it took was a couple bobs of Wufan's head to push Sehun over the edge, his body pulsing wildly as he came, fingers pulling at Wufan's blonde locks. Wufan's ears were ringing from the scream Sehun let out, his cock twitching against his stomach. It was his name Sehun was shouting, his name Sehun was pleading to, cumming to.

Wufan licked his lips as he pulled away, Sehun still panting hard and coming down from his orgasm. Sehun's fingers uncurled themselves from Wufan's hair, arms going slack so they ran over his face and fell to the bed with a soft groan from Sehun. Wufan could still feel the last of Sehun's orgasm roll around his stilled fingers, so Wufan slipped another inside.

The resulting jerk of Sehun's entire body was more than satisfying. Sehun colored a darker shade of red as Wufan smirked down at him. "You taste like heaven, darling..." Wufan whispered against his ear, chuckling lightly afterward. Sehun shivered, too weak to respond. Weak and completely at Wufan's mercy. "Do you want to rest a little?" Wufan asked softly, fingers still inside and pressed to Sehun's prostate. He would stop, of course, if Sehun needed time to recover. Even Wufan could tell how such a powerful orgasm had drained him, but Sehun shook his head, wetting his swollen lips with a small pink tongue.

"Take me again, Wufan." He whispered, gaze locked on Wufan, his thin and trembling fingers curled around Wufan's collarbones and sliding around to his back to steady himself.

"Now?" Wufan asked, the first sign of hesitance now showing on his face. He didn't know if Sehun was prepared enough.

"Now." Sehun said, face determined. He was still so sensitive, but a weird part of him wanted the pain mixed with sensitivity. With a small grunt as Wufan pulled his fingers away, Sehun spread his legs wider, hooking one around Wufan's middle. After a quick swipe of lube and a glance at the purpling marks on Sehun's thighs and hips, Wufan slid home.

Sehun's higher pitched gasping moan matched Wufan's shaky baritone as they connected at the hips. The stretch burned, but Sehun was used to it, the fact that he was still riding the high of his last orgasm heightening the pleasure tenfold. Sehun was once again growing hard between their stomachs and it wasn’t until he was completely hard that he was ready for anything else to take place.

"Move-" Sehun mouthed against Wufan's lips, biting down with a soft pant. Slowly, almost painfully so, Wufan pulled out until only the tip remained, his hand slid down and around Sehun's lower back to angle his hips so the thrust back in hit all the right places. With Wufan's hand supporting Sehun's neck, the other splayed across his back, he kept him close as he continued his slow rhythm. Their kiss stayed at much the same pace, lips muffling each sigh and moan of the other's name. Tongue curled around the other, lips bitten, sucked, scraped.

A soft, barely audible plea of 'faster' hit Wufan's ears, Sehun's hands roamed as if unable to find purchase anywhere suitable to keep him anchored. Finding it hard not to, Wufan sped up, lips dragging along Sehun's jaw. He mumbled more of how stunning he found Sehun and how much he loved him. Sehun was almost too far gone to hear it, but he caught bits and pieces, falling even deeper in love with Wufan as he did.

Wufan could feel it, the white hot pressure building in his stomach, turning his thrust erratic as he let it build and build, Sehun's moans and stuttered phrases indicating that he, too, was close. The friction of Sehun's length trapped between his and Wufan's stomach was becoming unbearable, but Sehun pressed closer anyway, his head falling back with a loud moan. His final undoing was the soft growl in his ear telling him, "Come for me, princess."

Both of their worlds turned white, a wave of pure bliss crashed over them as they both hit their release together. Panting, Sehun basked in the high, face pressed to Wufan's neck, their sweat mixing together, feeling like drops of liquid sunshine on their skin.

When they could finally find it in themselves to unwrap from each other, Sehun sunk back into the mattress. "Bath... I need a bath..." He muttered, but made no move to do so, his eyelids sinking. He looked like he would fall asleep at any moment to Wufan. Despite that fact, Wufan picked Sehun up, pulling his legs and arms around his waist though Sehun barely made an effort to hold on as Wufan carried him.

"Sit here, okay?" Wufan kissed Sehun's forehead as he placed him on the sink counter, a fond smile on his face. While the bathtub was filling up with hot water and almond cherry bubble bath (Sehun's favorite), Wufan got towels and his special surprise for Sehun ready. He put the folded towels on the toilet seat cover, the small square box between them, and went to Sehun again, slipping off the black stockings, the high heels having fallen off sometime during. Sehun looked asleep until Wufan picked him up again.

"I love you so much, Wufan." Sehun mumbled into his collarbones before Wufan lowered both of them in the tub, situating Sehun's back against his chest.

With his lips pressed to Sehun's temple, Wufan grinned, "I love you, too, Sehun."

The bathtub wasn't even completely full by the time Sehun managed to drift off to sleep to the feeling of Wufan washing his body gently. As soon as Wufan heard the soft noise of Sehun's slumber, lips parted slightly, he reached over to grab the box.

Even though Sehun was wet, Wufan slid the small diamond ring around his neck, kissing along the silver chain where it rested against Sehun's skin. "You know I'd marry you if we could..." He sighed wistfully and pulled Sehun tighter against him.

As he stayed to relax in the tub, he daydreamed about whisking Sehun away to California or New York, just so they could marry.

……..

"Let's run away." Was what Sehun woke up to the next morning. Still bleary eyed and half asleep, he looked to Wufan with a questioning expression.

"What?" He croaked, rubbing at one of his eyes. He was still naked from the night before, but he couldn't remember anything after saying he needed a bath. He turned to face Wufan and buried his face away in his chest. Wufan's arms immediately circled around him, smoothing down a patch of hair on his head.

"Let's run away." Wufan repeated.

Sehun hummed, eyes closed, deciding to humor Wufan for now with his little plan. "To where?" He asked, nuzzling his nose in the dip of Wufan's collarbones, kissing his skin a few times.

"Somewhere we can get married." Wufan answered simply. He didn't care where, as long as they could.

Sehun's eyes shot open, blinking once.... Twice.... He turned his head up to look at Wufan, eyes angry and lips pouting. "You call that a proposal?!" He hit his arm a few times and rolled to the edge of the bed. "Where's the ri-" Sehun finally looked down after realizing the added weight to his neck, the diamond ring gleaming just the right way in the light.

With his jaw dropped, fingers brushing the ring, Sehun turned back to Wufan, who was positively beaming, all teeth and gums and perfection. "Will you marry me?" Wufan asked, holding his arms out for Sehun to return to them. Sehun gladly did so, nodding.

"Yes, you stupid, stupid man..." He whispered. "I'll marry you." He confirmed, kissing Wufan's lips a couple times, keeping them chaste and light.

"Do you want to run away with me?" Wufan asked a second time, voice barely above a whisper. He was serious, he knew Sehun would need to think it over and all he needed was a maybe and he'd give Sehun as much time to decide as he needed.

"Yes." Sehun breathed out, surprising Wufan. His heart began to race, right under where Sehun's hand was resting. Feeling the increase, Sehun smiled, "I'll do anything for you, Wufan. If it means we can be together."

"I love you so much, Sehun." Wufan exhaled and ran his fingers delicately over the side of Sehun's face. "I love you and I'll never ever stop."

"You better not." Sehun grinned teasingly, nipping at Wufan's finger. "Do you have to work today?" Sehun asked after a few moments of silence. He hoped not, he cleared his class schedule for today just to stay home with Wufan. But now he thinks he probably didn't think it through since Wufan is a bit of a workaholic.

"I called my secretary last night." Wufan grinned, hooking an arm around Sehun's waist and rolling with him so Sehun laid on top. "I'm all yours, darling." Wufan grinned.

"Let's get breakfast, hm?" Sehun grinned, sliding off Wufan and taking a sheet to wrap himself up in with him.

They wound up eating the leftovers from the night before, too lazy to make anything else. Sehun stayed curled up in Wufan's lap, a layer of sheet and boxers between them. In between spoonfuls of soup, Sehun gave Wufan udon flavored kisses, unable to find the will to stop kissing Wufan.

Wufan was in the middle of unwrapping Sehun from the sheets across the dinner table when the doorbell rang. Sehun blinked up at Wufan who stared back. Neither of them were expecting company but with their friends, who knew? "I'll get it." Sehun bunched the sheets around himself again, looking at Wufan's bare body, "you go get dressed."

With a small groan as Sehun let his legs fall from Wufan's waist, the older man hauled himself off and towards the bedroom. Sehun chuckled quietly, heading towards the door.

"Hey Seh-" Luhan blinked innocently, but Sehun could see a spark of mischief as he smirked, "not interrupting anything, am I?"

Xiumin beside him dug and elbow into his ribs, "Don't play. You dragged me here specifically for that reason." He huffed, watching in satisfaction for a moment as Luhan groaned in pain. "Sorry, Sehun. He knew you and Wufan were going to be home all day and wanted to be an ass."

Sehun nodded, knowing it was something Luhan would do. "It's okay, we were just eating breakfast." He stepped aside to let the two in, who gladly did so.

"Were you on the menu?" Luhan snickered, earning another elbow to his ribs. Sehun thanked his lucky stars that it wasn't Jongin that Luhan had shown up with. It would have been too much.

"Wufan always saves the best for last." Sehun answered, heading towards his bedroom just as Wufan stepped out. Behind him, Sehun could hear Luhan's choked laughter.

Wufan raised an eyebrow at Sehun, questioning why Luhan sounded like he was dying, and Sehun merely shrugged, closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Did you do it?" Luhan whispered as soon as Wufan came close enough.

For a moment, Wufan had to decide what he meant by that. "Oh! Yeah..." Wufan smiled to himself, rubbing the back of his neck. "I did."

"How? What'd he say?" Xiumin jumped in, ever so excited.

"He said yes, of course. I slipped the ring on a necklace and put it on his neck while he was sleeping." The both of them stared at him for a couple moments, making Wufan nervous that maybe he had done it wrong. "What...?"

"And he said yes?" Luhan asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Yes...?" Wufan nodded, shifting uncomfortably.

"He obviously loves you a lot, Wufan, treat him right or I'll break your nose."

At Luhan's threat, Sehun returned with a horrified gasp. "Don't break his nose!" He jumped on Wufan from behind, wrapping his limbs around him. "It's too perfect." Sehun grinned and rested his chin on Wufan's shoulder as soon as Wufan regained his composure.

"The way he proposed to you was kinda lame." Xiumin announced. Sehun blinked.

"You guys knew?"

"Of course. It's why we came over today, to be honest."

"And here I thought you two were the biggest blabber mouths out there. What else haven't you told me?!" Sehun missed the stern look Wufan gives the two guests, who only snicker.

"That's all we know." Xiumin nodded.

Sehun eyed them suspiciously. "You know what would be pretty great right now?" He wondered aloud, leaning his head against Wufan's with a wistful sigh. "A free day with just Wufan and me..." He said pointedly.

Luhan snorted with a roll of his eyes, "whatever, Xiu and I have a soccer match to go to anyway."  
"We do?" Xiumin asked cluelessly, looking down at his clothes. Definitely not sporting event attire.

"Against you and me." Luhan grinned, leading Xiumin back to the door. They leave with Xiumin's protest and the beginning of a lecture about proper notification for plans and such so he could dress properly.

Sehun turned his face and nuzzled his nose behind Wufan's ear. "Now that they're gone..." Sehun whispered as he let his hands wander down Wufan's chest, pulling at the loose material of his shirt. "How about we finish breakfast?"

Wufan hummed because he knew exactly what Sehun was getting at, of course he did and he honestly couldn't remember when Sehun was so obvious about his desires, but he quickly found out he liked a needy Sehun.

"It was a long month, wasn't it?" Wufan asked as he set Sehun down on the couch, pulling him into his lap soon after.

"Yes." Sehun stated like he wasn't currently sticking his hand down Wufan's pants and cupping him through his boxers. Wufan let his head fall back against the couch, eyes closed. "Wufan, you made me feel so... so desirable last night..." Sehun spoke against Wufan's neck, voice soft and airy. "So beautiful... I just want you to make love to me like that all the time..."

Sehun pushed Wufan back down as he made a move to start doing what Sehun wanted, "But first I want to uhm..." Sehun blushed a light pink. "I'm even worse with words than you are but..." Sehun sunk to his knees in front of Wufan, biting his lip. "I want to just focus on your pleasure for a while. Because you always take such good care of me...."

"Sehun, giving you pleasure is my p--"

"I know... But... Just relax, okay?" Sehun whispered, pulling Wufan's pants down to his knees. Wufan was still soft when Sehun ran his tongue down the entirety of his length, lashes fluttering, and just the sight made him start to get hard. It was the flat tongue running over the head and the sucking kisses along the underside, lips sucking gently, that has Wufan throbbing.

Sehun took each noise Wufan made in. They fueled him on. He loved when Wufan got vocal, loved each sigh and moan of his own name. When he endases Wufan's length in his mouth, he massaged the underside with his tongue, moaning at the tug his hair received from where Wufan's buried his fingers in it. Wufan hissed out a curse when Sehun pulls off, the tip of his tongue teasing along the slit at the top.

Sehun grinned at Wufan, connecting eyes briefly as Sehun slithered a hand up to cradle Wufan's balls in his hand, thumb rubbing small circles. Wufan huffed out a breath because Sehun has always given the best blow jobs that would have him coming within a few moments if he didn't try so hard to hold out. Sehun sucked another round of kisses down Wufan's cock, giving a long lick up before taking him in again all in one quick motion.

Wufan groaned and his hips jerked up involuntarily. Sehun caught the movement in time to relax his throat and let Wufan slide passed, moaning around him. He took hold of Wufan's knees to steady himself, squeezing gently as a sign for Wufan to keep doing what he's doing. He knew his throat would be sore, but he can't say he hated when Wufan fucks his mouth like this.

Sehun felt calloused fingers drag gently along his jaw which pulled a needy mewl from him as they did. And then, Wufan thrust up again. And again. His pace built rapidly as Sehun timed his inhales and exhales in time with Wufan's thrusts out and in. Above him, Wufan was muttering praise of how well Sehun was taking it. Sehun swallowed and worked his tongue any way he could, gaining an erratic rhythm as he can tell Wufan's close.

So close.

Wufan growled when he finally released, hot and hard down Sehun's throat, pulling back quickly for Sehun to taste and lick up the mess. The noise almost made Sehun cum, too, but he held back and focused on moving his hand lazily up and down Wufan's cock to milk all that he can from him. Sehun should be embarrassed by the fact that he practically started purring as Wufan ran his fingers through Sehun's hair, but he pulled off with a grin, licking over his lips. He kissed Wufan's palm and pulled his hand to his mouth, letting Wufan's fingertips brush his lips.

"Would you like me to continue?" Sehun asked, eyes locked on to Wufan's as he licked over Wufan's finger, wrapping his lips around it.

Wufan groaned because he couldn't resist Sehun at all, especially not when he pulled stunts like this. Sehun rose from his knees, tongue still working over two of Wufan's fingers now to get then wet, even though he doesn't plan on having Wufan do the work. "Would you like to watch as I stretch myself for you?" Sehun whispered, letting Wufan's hand drop as he sheds his pants, spreading himself on Wufan's lap.

"Let me see you put on a show, Sehun." Wufan confirmed, licking over his lips. Even though he figured Sehun's jaw must be sore, he watched as Sehun licked and sucked at his own fingers, four of them, Wufan pointed out to himself. This will be good ran through his mind. How did I get so lucky? is another phrase that passed through. Wufan sunk a bit lower on the couch to provide more support as he knew Sehun would need it. He stared up at Sehun, mystified at his beauty. Even with swollen red lips and a spit slicked chin, Sehun was absolutely gorgeous. He was beautiful as he eased the first finger in, teeth clamped down on his bottom lip.

Wufan watched Sehun's every move closely, sneaking his hand closer without Sehun even noticing. Wufan's timing was perfect as he swiped his fingers over the beading precum at the head of Sehun's cock, because Sehun was easing another finger inside. His body jerked into the unexpected touch at the same time, gasping out Wufan's name. Just as Sehun was going to tell Wufan to stop touching, the doorbell rang. The couple paused, eyebrows furrowing together.

Silently, they came to a mutual decision not to answer the door and just go back to what they were doing. Sehun was pushing three fingers inside with his mouth attached to Wufan's neck when the first slap from Wufan came, right on his left ass cheek. Sehun gasped loudly, biting down on Wufan's neck in surprise. With wide eyes, he looked to Wufan, bewildered.

"Hit me again." Sehun requested breathlessly, honestly surprised by the fact he actually liked it. "Harder." The resounding smack wobbled Sehun on his knees on top of Wufan. Sehun moaned, moving his fingers faster, spreading them apart. "Again."

This time, Wufan spanked Sehun five times in a row, Sehun braced his arm just above Wufan's head and gripped the sofa tight. "Wufan--" Sehun choked out, looking down at Wufan's curious expression. All in one motion, Sehun dropped his lips to Wufan's, lining himself up and dropping down on his lover's hard length. Wufan cursed at the suddenness, at the same time worrying about the fact Sehun had gone down practically dry. He rubbed his hands flat along Sehun's sides as he shuddered, eyes shut tight. Wufan couldn't really tell if his expression was pained or not, that is until Sehun let out a soft moan, his head falling back.

God, Sehun couldn't get any better, Wufan replied, about to make a comment on how pretty a pink Sehun had turned when he rolled his hips, leaving Wufan to moan, increasing in volume as Sehun built up a rhythm, lifting off and dropping back down, grinding and rolling. "Fuck, Sehun-" Wufan panted, fingernails digging into Sehun's hips, urging him faster. In the moment, Wufan wanted to pray to every deity in thanks for blessing Sehun with such amazing dancing hips. His head fell back as Sehun worked himself up in a frenzy, his moans mixing with Wufan's.

Sehun came first, tugging at the couch where his hands were still rooted. He had moaned Wufan's name so loud he wondered if the neighbors heard. But Wufan wasn't done, and Sehun's hips were slowing. Wufan hooked his arm around Sehun's waist and threw him on the couch, his back arched over the armrest inadvertently. At the new and surprising angle, Sehun couldn't help but flail, searching for grip, his eyes focusing on the ceiling above. The first thrust Wufan gave turned his vision white, his hypersensitive walls clenched around Wufan. The second had him turning hard again, feeling Wufan in every nerve ending, from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, it was Wufan.

"Fuck.." Sehun panted, moving one leg to hook over Wufan's shoulder, the other automatically grabbing ahold of his thigh for support, "Thi--" This angle, Sehun wanted to say, but wasn't given the chance to as Wufan slammed particularly hard against his prostate, he screamed out Wufan's name, his stomach muscles working as he panted, Wufan watching every twitch and flex.

When Wufan could feel himself finally start to get close, he curled his fingers around Sehun's cock, flicking his wrist and squeezing just how he knew Sehun liked. He smirked as another string of curses fell from Sehun's mouth, biting down on Sehun's leg where it fell against his neck, knee bent.

Chasing his release, Wufan sped up, gradually losing rhythm in his movements but it wasn't like Sehun noticed or cared. They came together in a flurry of moans and cries of each other's name, panting and a little stunned at the force of their orgasms. Sehun looked down at his stomach after his breathing settled, eyes trailing to gaze along Wufan's. They were absolutely filthy with Sehun's cum. "I need another shower.." Sehun whined, head falling back.

Wufan chuckled and gently pulled out of Sehun, gathering him in his arms. "You go, I'll order some food in." He nodded, kissing the side of Sehun's head. Sehun nodded and shuffled off, steps lazy and slow. Wufan smiled to himself, following after just to take a washcloth and clean off his stomach before heading back to the kitchen, phone in hand. Even though they had eaten not even an hour before, Wufan knew it would be a while considering the lunch rush that the food would get there. He and Sehun, in the mean time, could certainly work up an appetite.

It wasn't until the mortified look on the delivery woman's face that Wufan noticed that whoever had rang the doorbell earlier had left a note.

"Have fun fucking each other’s brains out xoxo

-Luhan ;)"

Wufan tipped extra with a muttering of murder as he crumpled the note in his hand.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells ring and Sehun wakes Wufan up with a surprise.

As much as it pained Sehun to have to wait, they planned their wedding for the summer, four whole agonizing months later. Wufan said it was necessary to plan, pack, and launch an extension of Wufan's father's company over to America. California specifically.

Their wedding would be small, just Wufan's parents and the small grouping of friends they had managed to collect during their time in Korea. Sehun had no family to speak of, having been disowned after coming out as gay. He had long since come to terms with it, but he couldn't deny the spark of disappointment in his chest whenever he thought about how his parents, who he still loved despite everything, wouldn't be there to witness his proudest moment.

"I searched around on the internet for dance studios and things in the area and there aren't any." Wufan began, Sehun spacing out as he looked over their now bare apartment, everything being shipped to their new home in California as they spoke. Sehun didn't know what their new house looked like, Wufan having refused to let him see, claiming it would be a wedding gift from his parents.

"I can start one..." Sehun said distantly, his heart fluttering. Tomorrow, they would be married.

"Are you up for that?"

"It's been my dream, honestly." Sehun turned to Wufan, a tear at the corner of his eye.

The moment it fell to his cheek, Wufan was there brushing it away. "Why are you crying? Don't cry, please..."

"I'm so happy, Wufan." Sehun began, smiling though he was sobbing now. "I'm so happy to be marrying you. I'm so happy to be able to be with you. I'm so happy to have been accepted by you when no one else accepted me. I'm so, so lucky and blessed to have you."

Wufan was peppering kisses over Sehun's face as he rambled on, kissing away each tear, "Hey... Save it for the wedding vows." Wufan teased, placing a loving kiss to Sehun's lips. "I love you, too, Sehun-ah. You're my one and only." Wufan grinned as Sehun threw his arms around his neck, holding him tight. "Easy... we have to leave for our flight soon." Wufan whispered, nevertheless holding Sehun back just as tight.

……………….

Butterflies... Butterflies?! It was more like a group of angry bees were buzzing around in Sehun's stomach. "Chanyeol... Chanyeol, I don't know if I can do this..." Sehun confided in his oldest friend, fiddling with the buttons on his suit jacket. The wedding was set to start any minute now, and he was supposed to meet Wufan up by the alter. Sehun felt like he was going to puke.

"Hey... This has been what you wanted since you first started dating Wufan, remember? Even before then?" Chanyeol soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Sehun's back. "How you came back to the dorm from University after just having met him and just rambled on and on about him and his business degree. And then, not even a year later when you two started dating, you told me that you two were going to get married. You might have been a tad drunk, but, it still applies."

Sehun took a deep breath, "This is a shitty pep talk. I know how long I've wanted this, but what if I screw up? What if I trip or stutter? What if I cry in the middle of reading my vows???" He wheezed, working himself into a panic. "I need Wufan-" Sehun decided, turning to Chanyeol with wild eyes. "Go get Wufan." He demanded. Chanyeol sighed and called Wufan, telling him to come to his damsel in distress' aide.

Too many long and agonizing moment later, Sehun rushed to the door as Wufan knocked. He cracked it open, not letting Wufan see him. "Cover your eyes." Sehun whispered.

"What--?" Wufan chuckled, eyebrows furrowing in obvious bewilderment.

"You lived in North America, you know these rules. I heard someone earlier say the bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding." Sehun explained with a subtle whine to his voice.

"It's just the groom isn't supposed to see the bride..." Wufan trailed off, not having really remembered the whole superstition.

"I'm covering my eyes, too, I don't want to take any chances." Sehun huffed, "now cover your eyes."  
Wufan chuckled and did as he was told, covering his eyes with each of his hands, "Okay, okay, they're covered." Sehun shut his eyes tight and flung the door open, launching to where he knew Wufan was standing, wrapping him in a tight hug. "Whoa--" Wufan stumbled, almost dropping his hands, even so, he could hear a small sniffle come from Sehun. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Wufan tried to joke, making his tone light, but deep down he was utterly terrified of the answer being yes.

"No! Stupid!" Sehun smacked at his chest, "I'm just nervous. I don't want to mess any of it up." He whined, burying his face in Wufan's warm chest.

"You'll do great, princess." Wufan comforted affectionately, dropping his hand to run his fingers through Sehun's hair. Sehun wanted to protest because Baekhyun spent hours on it, but he didn't want Wufan to stop touching him. "No matter what happens, this is the greatest moment of my life. Right next to meeting you, of course."

And, Sehun melted. Wufan was such a smooth talker without meaning to be one. "I love you, stupid." Sehun puffed out his cheeks with a childish tone.

"I love you, too, kid." Wufan grinned. "Good luck kiss?" He added.

How could Sehun resist? He pulled back and tilted his head back, so in tuned to Wufan, he didn't need to see to press his lips to Wufan's, separating quickly. "Good luck." He nodded once, tone final.  
"Good luck." Wufan repeated, smiling wide.

Sehun retreated back into the dressing room moments later, Baekhyun and Chanyeol looking at him in amusement. "C'mere, I gotta touch up your make up now." Baekhyun motioned.

"Do you think he'll like the hair?" Sehun prodded at the white-blond mass circling his head, messy in all the right places.

"He'll love it." Baekhyun left no room for question as he fretted about, finalizing Sehun's look. "Okay. Something old." Baekhyun tapped the thinning leather bracelet around his wrist, Sehun's middle school graduating year inscribed on it. "Something new." Baekhyun grinned at Sehun's drastic hair.

"Something borrowed." Chanyeol tugged on the black bowtie, straightening it out. "And something blue." He tucked the blue handkerchief into Sehun's pocket, making just a bit stick out to give his black attire a little pop.

"There~" Baekhyun chimed, clapping his hands together happily.

"Okay..." Sehun checked the clock on the wall. "We've got five minutes. You guys should go sit down." He nodded, motioning them out the door.

"My little baby--" Chanyeol began to dote, but got pushed out of the door by Baekhyun before he could continue.

Sehun took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. Baekhyun really did do a good job with the whole of his appearance, Sehun had to admit to himself.

And then, before he knew it, he was staring into Wufan's eyes, trying not to tear up. Luhan was standing beside Wufan, as Tao was standing beside Sehun, ready to hand over the paper with each of their vows on it. Wufan's mother was in the front row, dabbing her eyes as she recorded everything.

"Would you like to read your vows now, Wufan?" The preacher asked.

"Yeah... I hope no one minds I wrote them in Korean..." Wufan cleared his throat, Sehun feeling a little relieved because he had too, his English needed a lot of work. "Oh Sehun, the day you walked into my life, I thought instantly that you were someone I wanted to keep there. Not necessarily because it was love at first sight, but because you left a strong impression of dedication, care, and passion on me. I hadn't ever seen someone like you before, myself included. You spoke so animatedly about your goals and dreams and you were so determined to make them happen, that memory stays with me even now. Now as I've seen you grow and achieve everything you ever hoped for, I am so proud. Proud to have supported you, proud to have loved you and made you mine. I still stand in awe at your dance, still find your personality so amazing, the hope in your eyes stunning. As I've seen you grow and achieve everything you've hoped for, I've only ever had one last dream. And that dream is right here, in this moment, with you by my side and ready to confirm and seal all the love we've experienced and shared. I promise to care for and adore you no matter what storms may come. Through the wind, rain, sunshine, and snow, I will love you, I will cherish you, and I will never let you down. You're the only star I'll ever look at in this galaxy... Forever." Wufan's voice cracked on the last word, making Sehun's heart twist.

Wordlessly, the preacher motioned for Sehun to begin his vows. He took the paper from Tao with a small nod, licking over his lips, "Wufan, did you know how long I've been chasing you? How long I've wanted for this to happen, for us to happen? It's been years, and at the same time it's felt like forever, it seems only yesterday we met. Seems like yesterday I blabbered on and on about you to my best friend. Seem like last night we confessed our love, for every day since then, it's never faded or flickered. Although there have been times when anger has gotten the best of both of us, we understand and care for each other enough to admit our wrongs and correct mistakes. I have never given up on a dream before in my life, including this one. I want to take care of you, protect you, keep you by my side for all eternity. There's nothing I've ever wanted more, to be honest. I was a little confused at first, because how could I have fallen so quickly and hard for someone so... goofy, silly, stubborn at times, unromantic, and bad at Korean?" Sehun cut himself off with a small laugh and wiped a hand under his eye to catch a stray tear, "despite those flaws, which I now see as some of your best qualities, you were there for me, supported my every decision, provided guidance when necessary and a shoulder to cry on when I had no one else. You cared more than anyone I've ever met before, and even when you couldn't say it in words, you said it with your actions. I promise, Wufan, to love and protect you, cherish and adore you, and most important, I promise to stay by your side and be ever the strong pillar as you have been, all the days of my life."

Wufan, with a gentle smile, wiped a few of Sehun's tears from his face, his eyes telling Sehun how great he did and how happy he was that they were here. Sehun could only hope Wufan could see the same message through his tears.

Janggu, Jongin's dog, barked at their feet, a small pillow attached to his back bearing each of their rings. Sehun laughed and knelt down with Wufan, taking the other's ring tenderly. As they straightened, Wufan took Sehun's left hand in his, slipping the ring on with a final, lingering kiss to the band. Sehun's heart was pounding so fast, his cheeks turning red as he nearly dropped the ring before sliding it onto Wufan's finger.

"I now, by the power vested in me, pronounce you legally wed, you may now kiss your husband." The minister announced with a proud grin. Sehun jumped at the chance, his arms wrapping tight around Wufan's neck, their lips colliding together. Wufan's arms circled around Sehun's waist as they kept their mouths pressed together, eventually pulling back with large smiles, only to kiss a few more times. Wufan picked Sehun up, still kissing and laughing in between, spinning him around once. As this was happening, the small audience they had invited began cheering and clapping, their two best men included.

"I love you so much." Wufan whispered, lips still brushing Sehun's.

"I love you more." Sehun pressed a final kiss to Wufan's lips before patting Wufan's shoulders to let him down. Wufan placed Sehun gently back down on the ground, taking hold of his hand. They ran together back down the aisle, laughing and high fiving their friends.

After a short break for everyone to get collected after crying (and a furious make out session in the dressing room for Wufan and Sehun), everyone gathered in the reception hall. The food all looked delicious, Sehun rubbed his stomach having been too nervous before to have eaten anything. "Hey-" Wufan called before pressing his mouth down on Sehun's, a grape trapped between his teeth. Sehun laughed as best as he could, holding onto Wufan's face and biting down on the grape, taking half.

"Delicious." Sehun snickered as he chewed. "You're so cheesy."

"You want cheese?" Wufan asked, taking a cube from the plate he had filled up and putting it between his teeth, repeating the process. This causes another fit of laughter from Sehun, the newlywed couple both unaware of the fact Kyungsoo was filming them, Junmyeon looking over his shoulder at the phone screen.

"They're so precious..." He noted, a grin on his face.

Sehun, with his cheeks now rosy, began helping Wufan to fill up his plate with more food, rice, kimbap, mandu, deonjang jigae, galbi, bulgogi, kimchi, taking up two plates they would share together. Everyone sat down, eating and talking animatedly, the two grooms at the front and center of the room and sat so close together they might as well have been sharing a seat. They fed each other, laughed, kissed, everyone watching and grinning at the happy couple.

After the food was cleared, all the wedding guests stuffed full, and the gift exchange, and cake, everyone began to wish the happy couple a good honeymoon.

"We'll stop by your new place and fix some things up and make it feel more like home when you first come in." Wufan's mom explained, happily patting her son's back before she pulled Sehun in for a tight hug.

"I'm so happy you two are finally married," She gushed, holding the side of Sehun's head and smoothing out a few pieces of hair. "The way Wufan speaks about you, dear, it's like you put the stars in the sky. And not to mention how much I, myself, adore you. I honestly can't think of someone who would be better for my precious Wufan than you, Sehun-ah. Take care of him well, okay?"

"I will, of course." Sehun nodded quickly, grinning as he kissed Wufan's mom's cheek. Or, he guessed, his mom's cheek.

More personalized congratulations came and Sehun was getting tired, the night growing late. "I'm going to get this little rascal to the hotel, now..." Wufan excused, Sehun leaning heavily on his shoulder practically asleep.

Sleepily, Sehun waved his hand out in farewell, "Goodbye~ I hope to see everyone soon and thanks so much for coming." Sehun mumbled, rubbing at his eyes as Wufan chuckled and led him to their awaiting car, "JUST MARRIED" written on the back window with glass paint.

Sehun stirred awake only as Wufan lifted him out of the car, smiling wide at Wufan. "Such a good husband you are~" Sehun teased, kissing along Wufan's jaw, sucking at the skin gently. Wufan relaxed into the action instantly, walking into the hotel and immediately to the elevator, the key card tucked away in his wallet as he had checked in earlier, after checking out of their other hotel room. This one was a surprise for Sehun, for both of them really. It was their honeymoon suite after all.

They reached their room in a matter of minutes, Sehun still working his mouth along Wufan's neck.  
"Sehun, please..." Wufan moaned softly, "I have to get the door opened."

Sehun pulled back, admiring the purpling mark, indents of his teeth still visible. He slipped his hand down into Wufan's pocket, pulling out his wallet and key card. "I got it~" Sehun fluttered and seconds later, the door swung open, both of their mouths dropping open.

The view from the glass back wall was absolutely stunning, overlooking the beach, a red rose bush nestled in the corner of the balcony. The room was decorated in white with red accents and gold trimmings. There was even a breakfast nook in one corner, a spa in the other. Wufan stepped into the room, careful of Sehun still in his arms, and stood next to the red couch, their luggage placed before by bellhops next to the entrance to the bathroom.

Sehun let himself out of Wufan's arms, heading over to the bathroom to take a peek. As requested by Wufan as they were driving here, Sehun fast asleep, the endless flow bathtub (big enough to fit at least three people Wufan's size) full with scented oils and rose petals floating peacefully on top, candles lighting the bathroom in dim, warm light.

Wufan followed after Sehun, arms circling around his husband's waist. "Remember how I mentioned you were unromantic?" Sehun began, still in awe over the bathroom.

"Mmm..." Wufan nodded, kissing Sehun's temple.

"I take it back. This is the most romantic thing I've ever seen." Sehun mended as he began to shed his clothing with Wufan’s help.

"Anything for my princess." Wufan grinned. There was a pause as they let the beauty of the suit and the night sink in. Without any warning whatsoever, Sehun had tears rolling down his cheeks in waves. 

“Wufan, I’m just so…. So fucking happy.” He started to explain before Wufan could ask why he was crying. 

“Because the room is so nice?” Wufan asked, and Sehun saw he was genuinely confused at Sehun’s sudden outpour of emotion even as he was diligently wiping tears away.

“My life is so nice.” Sehun corrected. It dawned on him that maybe that third glass of chardonnay wasn’t too good of an idea even with all the food settled in his stomach. “I’m married, I have you, and I even got to see Jongdae massacre the electric slide-“ He blubbered.

“I think you need sleep, sweetheart.” Wufan chuckled, fingers working deftly at the bowtie and shirt that Sehun was still wearing. He peeled Sehun down into just his underwear and nudged him toward the bed. The bath, it looked like, would have to wait.

“No-“ Sehun dodged Wufan’s attempt at getting him in bed with an adorably determined pout. “We’re bathing in that tub right now. It’s the largest tub I’ve ever seen in my life and, who knows, I may never leave it.” Sehun was already naked and in the tub before Wufan could really protest so, like he did most days, he ended up just going along with Sehun’s whims. 

Wufan stripped down as well and slipped in, if only just to make sure Sehun didn’t accidentally drown himself. It seemed like a very real possibility as Sehun sunk below the water just enough for only his eyes to show, bubbled rose and popped at the surface rapidly. “Ah, it’s been a while since I’ve been sober and have seen you like this, Sehunah.” Wufan chuckled as he stretched out. Sehun was right, it was quite possibly the biggest tub Wufan had actually been in.

“You love it.” Sehun declared, poking Wufan’s chest, still in his space despite all the room in the spa. Wufan, honestly, wouldn’t have it any other way. “’cause you love me. Wanna know how I know?” He slurred, smile crooked and beautiful.

“How’s that?” Wufan grinned, taking hold of Sehun’s hand so he would stop poking his chest. 

“You married meeeee~!” Sehun sung. He was completely sprawled out on Wufan now with his head rested on his strong shoulders. “An’ we’re gonna live in America together and probably get a dog an’ some children. We could adopt!” Sehun rambled, the last part making Wufan’s eyebrows shoot up. They had never discussed the possibility of children before, Wufan wasn’t even sure that he or Sehun wanted children. “Or… uhh… whasit called-“ Sehun snapped his fingers, trying to think.

Wufan shushed Sehun with a kiss to his lips. He sucked gently on his lower lip as he pulled away. “We can discuss it when you’re sober, darling, we have our whole lives ahead of us.” Wufan decided for them as he cupped Sehun’s face in his large, capable hands. God, he was so in love with Sehun. Even as the mentioned continued to babble about nothing and everything all at once. Wufan chuckled and diligently began washing the two of them, his fingers massaging Sehun’s neck. 

Wufan doesn’t think he mentioned how much he loved Sehun’s hair, even if the bleach had damaged his soft hair a little. It had been a while since he had the pleasure of seeing the male blonde. It was one of Wufan’s favorite looks for Sehun. 

He really could have done without the bright red, Ronald McDonald hair. Then again, he had always found Sehun beautiful no matter what his hair looked like. By the time the suds were washed away Sehun was completely boneless and asleep against Wufan’s chest. Wufan sighed, kissing Sehun’s cheek before he began to move them. This time when he picked the sleeping beauty up, he didn’t wake. Which only served to make it that much harder for Wufan to actually get them safely into bed, their bodies still wet. 

When Sehun woke, his head hurt, but everything else was loose and pliant. He vaguely remembered falling asleep in the bath and pouted to himself. What happened to the wild sex couples supposedly had on their wedding night? 

A brief glance at the clock informed him that it was only about 6:30 in the morning. It still counted if they had sex within the first 12 hours from the start of their honeymoon, Sehun decided and therefore went to work. Wufan was still snoring peacefully on his back beside him, and from what Sehun could tell, completely naked. That, at least, made it easy. 

He slithered below the covers and curled his fingers around Wufan’s cock, touch light as he didn’t want to wake his husband up until he got to the really good part. As he started pumping and Wufan’s cock reacted, Wufan stirred, just a light sound fell from his mouth and his legs spread slightly. 

At that, Sehun crawled between his legs, making himself comfortable. When Wufan’s cock was half hard, he wrapped his lips around the head, lapping at the slit with his tongue. That action earned Sehun a louder groan, and Sehun could see his stomach clenching. As far as he could tell, however, Wufan had yet to wake up. 

“Fuck-“ Wufan jolted when Sehun engulfed him all the way to the back of his throat, and it was then that Sehun knew he was awake. He made a pleased hum around Wufan’s cock as a hand slid under the covers and tangled in his hair. 

Waking Wufan up like this didn’t happen often, but Sehun always loved the reactions and sounds when he did. Wufan’s mind was still muddled with sleep, voice hoarse and he couldn’t really control the way his hips rocked up into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun, however, was prepared for it due to his past experience and relaxed his throat. 

He wasn’t an expert at blowjobs by far, so the intrusion of Wufan’s cock down his throat made him gag, but it only served to make Wufan moan and buck up again. Sehun’s strategy from that moment on turned less into trying to make Wufan cum to trying to make sure he didn’t choke on his cock. 

It didn’t take long for it all be too much for Wufan to take without actually getting his hands all over Sehun. Wufan usually wanted them to get off together, which was as sweet as it was annoying sometimes. It surprised him when, instead of pulling Sehun off of him before he completed, he actually kept rocking his hips into Sehun’s mouth. 

Sehun braced his hands of Wufan’s thighs and hollowed his cheeks. Considering Wufan’s sleepy state and that fact he was actually getting deep throated, it didn’t take long for him to cum hot down Sehun’s throat. The taste of Wufan on his tongue made Sehun groan in delight as he swallowed.

Sehun appreciated the way Wufan pulled him up by the hair and pressed his lips to Sehun’s swollen ones, mostly because the pull on his hair shot pleasure white hot down his spine. “Good morning, hubby.” Sehun grinned as Wufan’s hands slid down his back and over the curve of his ass. Sehun pressed his hips into Wufan’s thigh, his erection very obvious against Wufan’s skin.

“G’morning, love.” He mumbled, moving his lips over Sehun’s jawline. “How’s your head?”

“You know they say an orgasm can cure a headache.” Sehun says seductively, even though the way Wufan’s fingers are teasing his rim already tells Sehun he’s not making it out of the bed for at least another half hour. 

“What do they say about two?” Wufan’s tone is more like a promise of what’s waiting for Sehun and it sends a shiver down his spine.

“I think that’s a recipe for a full day in bed and room service to our heart’s content.” Sehun’s lips search for Wufan’s again, teeth biting and nipping.


	3. three

-One year later-

"What's that?" Wufan asked Sehun who was turning a small padded envelope in his hands over with a questioning look.

"It's a package from Baekhyun and Chanyeol." He muttered, looking up at Wufan with an eyebrow raised. "Do we have time to see what it is?"

Wufan looked at the clock on his phone, pressing his lips together in debate. "Mmm...we have a couple minutes before we have to leave." Wufan nodded, striding over to Sehun as he was already opening the package.

"It's a DVD..." Sehun stated, flipping the clear case with a DVD disk enclosed. Sehun looked into the package again and pulled out a small note card.

"Hey, loverboys, happy anniversary. Don't watch this is you have any plans, you'll probably miss them." Wufan read aloud.

"I'm worried about the winky face..." Sehun trailed off, staring at the worrisome emoticon.

"We'll watch it when we get to the hotel, we have to go." Wufan kissed Sehun's cheek and grabbed Sehun's luggage to put in their car, Wufan's already placed inside. Sehun tucked the DVD into his backpack carry on before following after, grabbing Wufan's snapback, placing it on his own head with a smile.

……

Sehun laughed happily, biting down on the chocolate covered strawberry Wufan offered him while he held out a piece of chocolate covered pineapple to Wufan, enjoying the complimentary gift basket they received from the hotel they were booked in. "Just try it, I don't care if pineapple isn't your style."

Wufan huffed playfully and bit down on the fruit next to where Sehun had taken a bite, chewing slowly and thoughtfully.

"Good, huh?" Sehun asked, licking his lips free of any stray chocolate.

For a moment more, Wufan chewed before admitting, almost reluctantly, that it was delicious. "Totally my style."

Sehun snorted, his eyes squinting and crinkling at the edges as he laughed. Currently, Sehun was lying on the couch, legs draped over the armrest with the gift basket on his stomach, head in Wufan's lap. "You're so full of it." Sehun chuckled, nibbling on the pineapple.

Wufan took the pineapple and stuffed the rest in his mouth, Sehun whined in protest.

"Oh-!" Sehun exclaimed in the middle of whacking Wufan in the arm. "The DVD!" He finally remembered, getting up from the couch and hopping over to his bag. Before Wufan could say they were busy (even though they weren't currently, but Wufan had a plan), Sehun was sitting in Wufan's lap, powering up his laptop. "I just hope it's not porn." Sehun joked, slipping the disk into the drive. 

"Oh god, what if it's his and Chanyeol's sex tape?"

"I don't want to think about that." Sehun scrunched his nose in disgust. Before further discussion, the movie began to play, relief fell over them when it showed all 10 of their closest friends, standing together.

"Happy anniversary, you two!" They all shouted which caused the couple to laugh.

Now, it was only Baekhyun who spoke, "As a gift for your one year as a happily married couple, we've decided to do something special for you, I hope you'll like it."

"We've known practically since you two met that you would last for a very long time, so we all banded together to catch you two in action, to capture every memory we could in order to one day make this video." Chanyeol explained, the rest nodded along.

"Sometimes, we felt a little creepy with our picture taking or recording, but in the end, after our project was complete, we were all very satisfied with the result." Luhan grinned.

"I think, by the end of it, we were all crying because of how happy you two have been and how in love you are. You don't even know how happy all of us are for both of you. Your love has become an inspiration for us and we will always hold a bit of envy for it." Minseok puffed his cheeks, glancing at Suho now.

"We watched you two from the awkward greeting to the shy smiles and glances all the way to your wedding vows, cheering and rooting you two on, believing in you both. And you make us all so proud. Especially our bratty maknae." He laughed.

"We would like to wish you many, many more years together as the couple we all know and love. Wish you many laughs, smiles, mornings together, nights in, and bubble tea runs." Jongdae threw his thumbs up, smiling his cat-like smile.

"May you always be happy, healthy, and loving. May you never fight or bicker, argue or curse at one another. And, if you do, may you find a resolution quickly and fairly, leaving no room for bitterness." Kyungsoo wished with a final nod.

"We love you both dearly and we are so glad that you've decided to come back and visit us on such an important date. It means a lot to us that you want to share an important milestone in your lives with those who have been there for most of it." Yixing bowed his head thankfully.

"But don't make it too much of a habit, we want you two to have time together for all those gross couple-y things that you do. I mean, not like it ever stopped you before. You guys always had the worst case of PDA I've ever seen. I doubt much has changed." Jongin teased, causing Sehun to scrunch his nose and stick his tongue out, Wufan shaking with silent laughter behind him.

"Sehun-ah, make sure you're not too bratty towards Wufan, okay? He loves you more than anyone I've ever known before and if he says no more bubble tea for the day, you have to listen. Otherwise, he'll keep giving in to your pouty puppy eyes and grump face and you'll end up sick. And don't let him ruin his image by letting him dress himself, it always ends in disaster." Tao warned. Now it was Sehun's turn to laugh while Wufan huffed.

"And Wufan hyung," Baekhyun started again, "don't get too hard on Sehun, you know what he does is only to try and please you. It was only one time he set fire to the kitchen, so don't think it will happen again. He's smart, but you make him act so foolishly. If he does happen to burn something down again, just know it was only fueled by his burning desire to make you happy." At Baekhyun's cheesy joke, Chanyeol made a barfing motion, Baekhyun snickering out, "kkaebsong~"

"Without further ado, here's your feature presentation." Luhan clapped, starting a chain reaction through the group. The screen faded to black as a soft piano began playing, Sehun not familiar with the song.

The first scene was a series of pictures, the first being a picture of Sehun and Wufan together, at the counter of a bubble tea shop. The title under it reading "first bubble tea together." It had been their first initial meeting, a mischievous Luhan having set it up, dragging Minseok along in claims of Sehun meeting his "two most important people." In reality, Luhan was sick of Wufan complaining about Minseok being over at their dorms all the time and wanted to hook him up with Sehun, who also whined about being a third wheel.

Sehun grinned, leaning back against Wufan's chest and arms circled around to hold him by the waist tightly, Wufan's chin resting on his shoulder.

The second being from the same day, Sehun's head hung shyly, a subtle blush on his cheeks as he sipped the chocolate milk tea, Wufan's finger poking Sehun's cheek, the third picture from the same position except with Wufan's fingers pinching Sehun's cheek. The next was Sehun's reaction, face an even brighter shade of red as he pushed Wufan's hand away, protesting. Though they have both long since forgotten what was said at that moment, Sehun and Wufan still laughed at the memory.

The video moved on to Amber, Wufan's old secretary. "Sehun and Wufan, I'm so proud to hear or your one year and no matter how much I miss you, I'm hoping you to stay and live where you're most happy. With each other. I'm sure I never thanked you, Sehun, but thanks for keeping my boss in a good mood and actually calling to calm him down whenever I asked, I think you saved my life and my job on some occasions." She finished with a laugh.

Next came a few snapshots of them amongst different friends. Sehun and Wufan playing rock, paper, scissors for the last steamed bun, Wufan cheering when he won, Sehun pouting because he lost, and finally, Wufan feeding a pinked cheek Sehun the remaining bite with a tender smile on his face.

"Wufan," came Wufan's mother, a bright smile on her face, "Sehunnie, it's not a surprise that you've made it to your one year. It won't be a surprise when you've made it to your one hundredth. I remember the first time I met Sehun, he was so nervous and... thin. I wanted to pack him full of food and get his weight up." She laughed, "But I instantly fell in love with the way he looked at you, Wufan. Have you seen how he looks at you when you aren't looking? It's like you're the only person in the world, like you're the sun after several months of rain. Take care of each other, hm?"

Now came the first video, shocking both of them as they hadn't realized anyone had been recording. It was during winter in the snow, all of them huddled together, Sehun and Wufan's backs to the camera as Wufan wrapped his arm around Sehun, bringing the younger closer for more warmth. Neither of them could remember the event, only knowing it had been for the university. Sehun recalled how happy he had felt in that moment, his heart beating faster the closer he was brought to Wufan.

"Sehun oppa! Dain here!" She waved, grinning, "I always figured Wufan would take you away from me," she pouted, unable to keep the expression before smiling once more, "but I guess I can forgive him since he's who I can't compete with and he's the one I accepted for you; the only one I ever have, really. He's never made you cry as hard as everyone else, and he's taken better care of you than even I have been able to. I'm proud of you and Wufan, and I wish you a thousand more years and an eternity after that."

More pictures displayed on the screen, each transitioning beautifully from one to the next, documenting how close Sehun and Wufan were getting. Their selcas together (courtesy of Sehun's phone and instagram), secret photos taken by the others. Sehun's graduation day, his arms wrapped tight around Wufan as he grinned happily, Wufan congratulating him happily. 

Which led to another clip of the same moment, the piano fading so they could hear Wufan's words of praise, "I'm so proud of you, Sehun-ah, I always knew you could do it and I'm so glad you proved me right." Wufan ruffled up Sehun's hair, pinching his cheek as his hand slid from his hair and down.

"Yah—"

The clip cut off to another one from later that day, at the party they had all decided the throw Sehun. Wufan was standing near him, both facing each other. The camera view was lined with leaves, suggesting someone had hid in a bush just to capture this moment. Both were surprised the audio came out so clearly.

"Hyung..." Sehun shuffled his feet nervously, head hung so he couldn't look at Wufan. "I told myself I would really do this if I graduated today top of my class... But I feel really nervous now..."

The deep rumbling of Wufan's laughter from the video caused Sehun's heart to melt, remembering the moment as clear as it was yesterday. "Don't be nervous, Sehun-ah, you can do it." Wufan encouraged, Sehun studied Wufan's face as it was on the screen, never having realized the knowing look on his face and the fondness in his eyes. Had Wufan known Sehun's intentions that day?

"W-Well..." Sehun stuttered, "we've known each other a while, and even since we first met, I've... uhm.... I've liked you, hyung. I've really, really liked you." Sehun's cheeks were now as red as a tomato, his head still hung from embarrassment.

Wufan hooked his index finger under Sehun's chin, lifting his face so he could study it closely, a smile tugging at his lips. Wufan pressed his lips to Sehun's forehead gently, "I like you, too, Sehun..." He whispered, the audio almost too low to hear. "I like you a lot, actually. Will you go out with me?" 

Sehun in the video nodded quickly as the Sehun in Wufan's lap laughed, "Our friends are a bunch of spies." Wufan chuckled along, shaking his head again.

"Their confession..." Taemin began, a small snort sounding. "I heard all about Sehun's plan to do it. He was going to make it extravagant, he had told me. With chocolates." He laughed, covering his mouth, "I honestly wasn't surprised with how it actually happened, Sehun was always a big ball of nervousness when he actually claimed he was going to forget his goal and just tell Wufan. It was adorable, nonetheless, but that's always been our Sehunnie."

Picture upon picture was displayed, clips mixed in intermittently as it progressed, leaving the couple with fluttering hearts. There were a few pictures of their first date, including their first kiss outside of Sehun's and Chanyeol's apartment (those creeps), clips of them dancing and drinking at clubs, even one of Wufan doing a body shot off Sehun (how drunk were they?). Pictures of them feeding each other, clips of Sehun teaching Wufan a dance move (oh how awkward Wufan looked). A few pictures of Sehun moving in with Wufan along with a clip of the two of them unpacking and bickering about how the books should be rearranged on the bookcase.

By the time their wedding began to play, tears were brimming Sehun's eyes, spilling over as he heard Wufan recite his vows again, Wufan kissing the tears away with a soft smile. They both laughed at the grape and cheese flash, Sehun nudging Wufan gently with an elbow with a muttering of how stupid Wufan was.

The last scene was the back of the car with "just married" scrawled across it driving off, the screen reading, "Happy one year!"

For a moment, Sehun and Wufan just stared at the screen, an almost overwhelming air of nostalgia around them. They had just witnessed an outsider's view of their entire relationship, and all they could do was bask in the joy.

But there was still time left in the movie. Sehun tilted his head, eyebrows furrowing before the black screen opened up again to two people, a man and a woman, sitting beside each other.

"Sehun-ah... Our precious son." His mother began, Sehun immediately tensing, Wufan rubbing his arms with a kiss to his neck to relax him. "We have wronged you severely. We have punished you when we should have congratulated you, shunned you instead of accepted you. We have made many horrible and childish mistakes when it comes to you, and we ask that you forgive us. We have missed so much of your life while being stuck in our close minded and ignorant ways. We cannot feel any more sorrowful and sorry for that fact."

At this point, Sehun was crying harder, Wufan holding him as tightly as possible in support.

"Your friend came to us with this video, when we saw how happy you were with Wufan, we couldn't deny you and who you are any longer. If being you can make you so incredibly bright and happy, we cannot, reasonably see it as a bad thing." His father went on, his old voice shaky and rough. "It took us way too long, Sehun-ah... We are terribly sorry for that fact. We have never been more wrong before in our lives."

"We must wish you and Wufan many happy years together and wish that there will be no arguments or fights and only happiness. You two have found and created a love story to shame even the most eloquent poet, even our love cannot compare to it."

"Our dearest wish alongside with that, is for you to come and visit us. I think it is long overdue, but we would like to congratulate you on your life so far and how much you've accomplished all by yourself and with Wufan's help. My precious son, we're proud of you." His father ended, eyes shining with tears as his mother dabbed her own away.

"I love you, Sehun-ah." They both said at the same time, sounding a little choked up. "Happy one year anniversary."

Sehun had his hands splayed over his heart, feeling almost too happy and too proud to breathe. His parents... His parents who had rejected him and left such a huge hole in his life had finally, finally come to terms and accepted him; accepted who he was. Accepted his husband, accepted his life and accomplishments.

"They... They love me..." Sehun whispered, Wufan closing the laptop as the video finished, pushing it to the side to turn Sehun around and properly rid his face of tears.

"Told you so..." Wufan whispered, "it just took them way too long to see it." Wufan smiled, causing Sehun's face to break out in an absolutely stunningly bright and joyous smile.

"I'm so happy, Wufan... I'm s-so..." Sehun began to sob, "s-so happy." He finished as Wufan guided his face into his neck, Wufan's own eyes swimming with tears.

"I'm so happy for you, love." He whispered, rubbing Sehun's back up and down.

………………..

Sehun nipped at Wufan's lip, a small noise of approval bursting from his mouth involuntarily as Wufan slapped his ass as he pushed him against the wall, their swim trunks and towels long forgotten somewhere between the door and the bed. "Wufan--" Sehun huffed out, eyes wildly looking towards the clock on the bedside table.

"Hmm?" Wufan grunted, sucking at Sehun's collar.

"D-Dinner... With our parents." Sehun stuttered to remind Wufan.

"We can be late by a few minutes." Wufan muttered as he gently urged Sehun to turn around, dropping to his knees. Sehun's skin was still wet and salty from the ocean, in Jeju for the last part of their two week trip to Korea again, taking Sehun's and Wufan's parents with them. They had spent the day at the beach together, soaking up the sun and getting to know one another, going back to get ready for dinner. They had reservations for the fancy western diner down the street in about an hour and a half.

It started when Sehun and Wufan had been playing around in the water while their parents sunbathed. Sehun had suggested it, hitting Wufan's chest and shouting tag. In the cover of the water, Sehun could freely tease Wufan without their parents knowing. A brush of his foot here, a slip in the water there, the piggyback ride around the water had been Wufan's downfall. With his chin resting on Wufan's shoulder, Sehun grinned and talked about the birds off in the distance like he didn't have his hands down the front of Wufan's shorts.

Sehun had asked for it, Wufan reasoned, hands kneading the flesh of Sehun's ass, diving in and sliding a fat tongue along his hole. Sehun's hips jerked forward with a ragged gasp, "Wufan, sh--"

"Sshhh, Sehun, your parents are on the other side of that wall." Wufan spoke, his hot breath ghosting along Sehun's wet skin.

"You--" Sehun began to curse but was cut off by Wufan's tongue prodding at his puckered hole. Sehun smacked his hand over his mouth, biting down onto his palm, reacting with a violent shudder.

"Relax, Sehunnie~" Wufan coaxed, his tongue delving back in, ears tuned into Sehun's muffled moans. Sehun wanted to hit Wufan, how could he relax when he hated but loved the sensation at the same time and his parents were on the other side of the wall he was pressed against. Alongside his tongue as it licked and swirled inside him (Wufan never disappointed with what his mouth could do), Wufan slid in a finger once he deemed the area wet enough to allow it. Sehun's free hand reached back and dropped to Wufan's hair with a sharp tug as his back arched.

What seemed like a lifetime to Sehun ended with Sehun stuttering out quietly that he needed more. Needed, not wanted. Wufan smirked and kept three fingers pressed to Sehun's prostate as he bit along his husband's spine, ending with a swift tug to Sehun's ear. The slide in was rough, the spit coating Wufan's cock obviously not enough. But, by the sound of Sehun's barely muffled moan, he liked it. Savagely, Wufan thrusted into Sehun, making sure to always hit where he was needed most.

It was rushed, sloppy, and erratic but nonetheless pleasurable, both of them releasing together with a quiet sigh, unable to go any louder and straining hard to not scream. Later, Sehun would notice small half moon shaped indents in the wall where he had gripped to keep himself together.

A quick shower and formal attire later, they arrived only 20 minutes late to dinner, both their parents eyeing them curiously. "We uhm--"

"We got a little held up because princess here apparently had problems with his cow lick." Wufan finished with a toothy grin. Sehun huffed beside him and patted at his hair, secretly worried about his cowlick.

"We ordered wine, hope that's okay." Wufan's mother began, but spoke no more on why they were late.

"Of course, mom." Wufan nodded, pulling Sehun's chair out for him. Sehun smiled to himself and sat down, watching Wufan as he sat down as well, following his lead as he sat back and took up a menu.

"He still looks at him the same." Sehun's dad whispered to his wife. Sehun, drawn from his trance, blinked over at his parents, still a little in shock they had even come.

"What was that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In the video, from the pictures. You still look at Wufan like you did when you first got together." His father explained.

"Five years and some odd months and you two are still falling more and more for each other every day." Wufan's mother sighed dreamily. "There are many that can learn from you. I've learned from you two, even."

"Er...? You have?" Sehun remarked cluelessly.

"Mhm... I've seen you guys fight a couple times, I've seen how you can't keep your hands off each other, and I've seen when you could barely connect eyes. Even when you're angry with each other, you realize your mistakes quickly and apologize. Not many people do that. You've both been humbled by each other and it's just beautiful to witness." Wufan's mom finished with a smile, placing her menu down. "You two are like a fairy tale. I think it would make for great bedtime stories for your kids."

Sehun blinked in surprise, glancing back to Wufan with a 'what did you tell her' look. Wufan shook his head before clearing his throat.

"Well..." He began, scratching at the back of his neck, "actually, we have something to tell you--"

"We're not sure we'll get approved yet, so don't get your hopes too high up." Sehun interrupted nervously.

The four sets of eyes stared back at them with a mixture of curiousness and a bit of knowing already.

"We're looking to adopt." Wufan finished.

"But it might take years for us--" Sehun cut in right before a burst of congratulations began and muttering of excitement.

"You'll both be amazing fathers, I'm so proud of you both!" Wufan's dad gushed as he patted both roughly on the back, too excited to control his strength.

The night ended with both of them curled up in bed, hunger satisfied and libido satiated. Wufan was holding Sehun close, fingers trailing along Sehun's neck and spine, staring blankly at the ceiling. Even though he had been nearly asleep, curled up and cozy next to his husband, he shivered at the sensation, looking up at Wufan.

"What are you thinking?" Sehun whispered in the dark.

"How much I love you."

Sehun held back a snort, patting Wufan on the chest, "Good answer." He chuckled, settling down again.

"And about how great of a father you'd be and how cute you'd look with them." Wufan finished, causing Sehun to flush a light pink.

"You're so damn cheesy." Sehun snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to sleep." He muffled another laugh into Wufan's shoulder, tucking the blankets up under his chin.


End file.
